Justin Bieber's Biography
by Chang-chang83
Summary: Soul is annoyed that Maka so many books. So he decided to clean her room, and what does he find? And what will Maka think when she finds out that he found her little secret?


_Just wanna write a lemon. I'm not going to lie, I'm pissed at school, I'm on the second day back and I'm already starting exams again and it is a pain the ass. And I going to make a stand... By making one-shots... Don't question me and just enjoy. :D_

* * *

Books.

Her room was filled with books, from floor to ceiling, cover to cover squished together as her room was not able to hold her gargantuan amount of books. She didn't indulge on food, make-up, accessories, clothes, not even music like Soul. She feasted on literature, it was almost unhealthy. Well at least to Soul. Even though Maka sorted her books by genre and alphabetically, you still couldn't see her bedroom floor. Yes she had that many books and Soul thought he should do something about it, before Maka, would be buried under books.

He made sure Maka was out with the girls, so he wouldn't be accused of snooping and receiving the usual Maka-chop. Was it him but the more books she bought, the more choice she had to hit him with? Usually it wasn't too heavy, just the standard, leather bound book. Now over the years it began to grow heavier and thicker therefore adding to the force and impact. Maybe he was reading into it too much, but he was sure he was right. So with many storage boxes, and a stack of labels he started to clean up. One box after another he filled and labeled. After 2 and a half hours of hard, manual labor he had finished packing her books, and now you could see her cream coloured carpet. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked at his work, 9 boxes all crammed with her books, stacked neatly on top of each other. Soul was hoping to be rewarded with a good dinner; he was an okay cook but ridiculously lazy and didn't watch the oven very well, and usually burnt their dinner. Which would end up calling a takeaway or Maka rummaging through the fridge to see what she could make, for an alternative to Soul's burnt food. With a thought delicious food, Soul looked at her bookshelf, rammed with books, all tightly squeezed together. Further inspection and he noticed there was dust, plenty of dust. Man for someone to moan about the house not being hygienic enough, she had tons of dust bunnies on her shelf, openly hopping around.

Soul dusted the shelf, he held onto the side, the to the shelf itself to dust properly. There was a sudden feeling of falling through the air, his back slammed against her carpet; moaning and groaning, he felt the weight of her bookcase on his chest. Glad that he tidied away the books on the floor first or he would of got winded from books, and secondly because she had crammed all her books, tightly, so tightly that hardly any books fell out. He slowly pushed the bookcase from his chest and managed to push back against the wall. Dusting himself off he picked up the few fallen books to place back on the shelf.

"Maka better be nice, to me, almost killing me with her bookcase." Soul muttered darkly.

The books in his arms;  
A trashy book with shopping bags on it.  
Of Mice and Men  
The Time Traveler's Wife  
And  
Justin Bieber's biography.  
Wait,  
Justin.  
Beiber's.  
Biography?

He was daydreaming, or she was bullshitting all this time about hating his guts. He put away the other books, but held onto the biography, he was perplexed at this book, and why was it in her bookcase?  
He opened a random page in the middle, expecting to see a pullout poster of his annoying, beaver-like face. But instead found it hollow. There were pages at the front, the back, at the sides, but a rectangular hole in the middle. But inside it was another book. Brilliant, use another book to hold another, Soul thought sarcastically.  
It was a small book, it's title

"10 days and 10 nights of passion". A cover with a sunset, it's orange rays glowing on the massive king-sized bed.

No. No. N... Maka The prude in the gang, even Patty who was the youngest in the gang had more sexual knowledge than Maka. Maka had this aura of virginal innocence, purity, she basically had a chastity belt with her cute little pigtails and her girl uniform.

Her shirt that hugged her small waist.

Her tiny skirt that barely covered her plump ass. Soul looked at the book with an arched eyebrow and walked out chuckling, with Justin Bieber's biography in his arms as well.  
Maka locked the door after she entered, she expected to see Soul having his lazy day by watching useless programmes but all she saw was a clean living room.

"SOUL! Where are you? I'm back?" Maka bellowed as she hung up her coat.

"Here." A faint reply.

"Where?" Maka walked seeing that her room was empty. And clean. Why could she see her bedroom floor? And her carpet was cream?

"SOUL EATER EVANS!? DID YOU CLEAN MY ROOM?"

"Yes" She heard the reply was further down the hall. To Soul's room. He usually used his room to hang out in, but he would have his music on, loud. So loud that Maka's items on her desk vibrated and travelled on her desk because it was just THAT loud.  
Rapping on his door 3 times and waited.

"Come in." She heard. She twisted the door knob and pushed the door open.

"Hey are you okay? Did you clean my-" Maka saw in his pale, long elegant fingers a familiar book. A very familiar book. One she often read, and on his desk she observed was that Justin Bieber's biography. Trying not to blush so much and to keep her temper in check she looked back at the smirking bastard she called a best friend.

"Yes I cleaned your room, now it's more organised, aren't you glad?" He asked innocently, but his voice hid a lot more than innocence.

"Yes thank you and I would like to ask why-"

"Oh your bookcase fell on me, as I was cleaning and out popped this biography and I was so intrigued had to pick it up and look what I found." Soul waved her little book.

"Soul don't go sneaking into my room. I'n thankful that you cleaned my room really well but you shouldn't-"

"Maka could you come here for a second?" He asked, cutting through her little rant. Huffing, she walked over sulkily, like a child who was reluctant to do chores.

"Yes Soul?" Her viridian eyes glaring into his hazy crimson ones.

"I don't think you should be screaming at me, especially as I was kind enough to clean your room, free of charge, but I may rethink that now." Soul smirked, her favourite smirk that made heart flutter a little and blush harder.

"Because you yelled at me when I cleaned your room and had a near death experience I want you to listen to me read this book out. Aloud." Soul grinned, his shark tooth grin, as he watched Maka's cheeks go from rosy pink to cherry red. Did she not realise that she was even more tempting to steal away, how hard it was to keep his dirty hands from her pure, clean body to have his wicked way with her?

Maka "Harummphhed" and before she could sit next to Soul on his bed, Soul accepted her strange noise as a yes and pulled her down onto his open lap.  
His legs folded and her ass was rubbing against his... Err crotch and his thigh, her legs dangling off, her back to his chest. His chiseled, rock hard chest, that she dreamed of ever since she accidentally walked in on him whilst getting out of the shower.

Her hair encased his nose with jasmine tea and cherry blossoms. Growling at his sudden arousal, he sniffed more, breathing it in, hoping to always remember the scent, something to dream about.

"Hold the book and I'll read, okay?" Soul held the book out in front of them for Maka hold. She took the book, still wondering why she hadn't taken a book and thrashed it against his skull? Or jumped up and run away screaming? She found her body was now in sleepy mode, and found herself almost relaxing into Soul's hard, hot body and she was actually comfortable in this position. Not acknowledging Soul's growing *ahem* problem.  
His mouth just behind her ear and he started.

"Sadie's back was crushed against the door. The carved pattens were digging grooves into her smooth, supple skin, ingrained in her memory.  
His torturous mouth, nipped her lip and skin, taunting her senses."

Soul's sharp teeth barely touched the edge of Maka's ear, her whole body was starting to fire up, his warm, inviting hands were firmly placed on her knees, slowly moving up towards and under her skirt.

"His tongue, languidly trailed over her breasts, driving her insane.  
She cried wantonly  
"Lick me faster, tease my nipples, take me anywhere" threading her desperate fingers through his thick dark hair. Making him hiss and his arousal spike even higher."

His husky, quiet voice electrified her, so much that she had to bite on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning aloud.  
She wriggled her firm rump around, not noticing that she was grinding into his arousal, sending him jolts of pleasure and making him growl at random parts of his reading in her ear. Just to take out some sexual anger, he bit on her earlobe, now his mind was on auto pilot he trailed hot pattens on her neck, making her cry in pleasure. His hands now under her shirt, at her hips, feeling her bare, smooth, satin skin. His body heat setting her body aflame as she arched her back into his chest, trying to rise her hips up but instead grounded even harder into him.

Too lost through the amazing sensations, the book fell to the floor with a dull thump. Soul on top, his hands cupping her breasts through her bra, straddling her, rubbing his clothed erection on her dampening snatch, making her arms flail desperately to hang onto something.  
She held onto his hips, clinging to the edge of his t-shirt, pulling on it to signal him to take it off.

Understanding, he peeled it off his slightly sweaty body, groaning as he felt Maka's cool hands and nails rake his chest.  
Somehow he took off her shirt and bra, leaving her skirt on. She didn't have to know about this, but every time she swung him around in his scythe form he would get a glimpse underneath her tiny skirt. It wasn't much of a problem when they were younger, but as he was getting older he had trouble holding back his hormones. But it the fact a teeny weeny scrap of fabric could cover something he desired so much.  
Taking her lips for the first time, they were sweeter than he ever dreamed and so heavenly that he became addicted. Nibbling, nicking her bottom lip to have more of her, and she gave him what he wanted, so much he became spoiled for choice.

Before he got rid of that sexy skirt that he adored so much she smirked at him and said in her usual know-it-all voice  
"Justin's Bieber's biography is useful."

* * *

_Would love to write a lemon, maybe I will? Do you guy want a lemon? I was in an English lesson and someone brought his biography, so BAM I had this one-shot in mind. Also I find Soul reading to Maka is hot. Like really steamy. I'm such a pervert. Jesus I need keep my hormones and lemon writing skills in check. Sorry if you like him, but I dislike him so much! Sorry for any mistakes and review!  
Chang  
Xxx_


End file.
